Pokemon New Dreams
by DLSWriter46
Summary: It is a new era, and the dream to be champion is running through every trainers' brain. Ken is one of those trainers. Together with his new starter Larvitar, they plan to take the Kalos region by storm, and become the very best. Summary sucks I know but I hope you guys give the story a read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys well I know this mightbe a bad thing since I already have two other stories that are yet to be completed but I have also thought that I should add another story to the page and this one seems to have popped into my mind, I hope you guys enjoy it**

 **Prologue**

On the snowy ridges known as Mt. Silver a new life form had just been born into this world. It tried to open its eyes but can't. It clawed around to get a bearing of its surroundings and feels something grainy. The figure clawed at it only to find more of it to fall onto its face.

It somehow instinctively knew that it was underground, yet for some reason it did not mind. One thing for sure was that the creature was hungry. It began to eat the soil that was encased around it.

Meanwhile a lone professor was climbing the dangerous mountain studying the ways of the mountain Pokemon. This Professor's name is Blue Oak. After being a champion for so many years and finally passing the torch down to his younger brother Gary, he decided to take up his father's legacy and become a professor.

He looked around and kept writing down interesting observations on his notepad. "Hmm, Mt. Silver, such a treacherous place yet some pokemon are able to withstand such harsh dangers and live their lives here."

He continued to traverse the mountain and stumbled upon a cave opening. "Hmm?" He pulled out a poke ball from his coat pocket. "Parasect I could use some light." He threw the gall and it opened and released a white light that hit the ground. It began to morph and the light turned into an orange crab-like insect with a giant mushroom on its back. "PARA!" The mushroom on its back started to grow brightly and started to illuminate the front of the cave. The two begin their way into the cave.

Elsewhere the creature had managed to eat a great deal of the soil and could soon feel the thickness of the dirt start to thin out, indicating that it was starting to reach the surface. It clawed and ate its way through the ground and soon found its head free from the earth's clutches. It was elated and soon found itself slowly opening its eyes. The sight it saw after was even greater.. In front of it lied a larger pokemon who shared some resemblances to it. The creature quickly figured out that this was its mother.

The baby pokemon quickly escaped from it's newly made home and rushed towards its new parent. It patted its back and tried to get it up. However when the figure had no reaction whatsoever to the little pokemon's effort to wake it up, the tiny creature was confused. It tried lightly kicking it and nibbling it a little, but got the same reaction, nothing.

It slowly walked around the mother to look at its face and saw that its eyes were closed and for some reason a single line of some sort of red substance was coming from its mouth. It went to get a closer look, but it felt something warm and wet underneath its feet. The baby looked down to discover that it was more of the red substance. It followed it to the source and was shocked to find that it was coming from it's mother.

Blue was traveling through the cave watching for anything that might be useful in his studies. The Parasect that he had called out was in front of him lighting and leading the way for him. As they both continued through the passageway they heard a strange noise. "Is that crying?" He listened carefully for the source of the noise.

As he moved further into the cave the sound began to get louder and louder. Soon he had stumbled upon the source of the noise and was met with a tragic site. A lone Larvitar was shoving and poking its mother, which was now lying dead on the floor. Tears were running down the Larvitar's face. "Oh no, the poor thing."

The Larvitar quickly looked away from its dead mother and straight at Blue. It stood in front of it's mother with it's arms stretched out. It put on the most menacing look it could to try and scare him away but deep down inside it was really frightened at the new being that had approached it.

As the Pokemon growled at the professor, the Parasect got into a battle ready stance. "No Parasect, it's all right." Blue slowly approached the tiny baby pokemon. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." As he approached the Larvitar, it quickly backed away. It tried to distance itself away from the professor. It began to shake in fear and sadness. Blue slowly got down on one knee in front of it. "Please don't be afraid of me. I want to help you."

He reached his hand out to the Larvitar. "I know this must be very hard for you isn't it? Just being born into this world and already facing such a tragedy."

As the Larvitar listened to the professor, sadness began to overcome its fear. More tears started to flow down its face. "Would you like to come back with me to my lab Larvitar? I know it's tough but I bet your mother would love for you to be safe."

After hearing those words the Larvitar couldn't hold it in anymore and just cried as loud as it could. It rushed over to the professor and hugged his leg. Blue watched in sadness as the little pokemon continued to cry its heart out.

He slowly and carefully picked up the Larvitar in his arms and cradled as it continued to sob. He looked over towards the dead body of the Tyranitar. "Do not worry I promise that I will take care of your child. This I swear." He thought to himself.

"Come on Parasect we best be getting back to the lab." The insect pokemon responded with a "SECT!" and the both of them began their journey back out of the lab.

As Blue exited the cave he had noticed that the little Pokemon in his arms had stopped crying and was now fast asleep. He looked down at the Larvitar's face to see the tear stains that had marked its face. He could feel his frown get even bigger as he gazed upon the little baby Pokemon. He then began his long journey back to Pallet Town.

Six Months Later

As Blue Oak was studying some new data he heard the sound of his doors opening. "HEY PROFESSOR!?" "Ken don't be so loud now. The professor is probably busy."

Blue smiled as he heard the familiar sound. "Actually Mary I was just getting done with some new data I had acquired." The professor turned around to look at the two.

In front of him stood two new figures. One of them was a woman who was about his age with long brown hair. She was wearing a nice green dress that went down to her ankles. She was wearing sandals.

The next one was a small boy with spiky red hair around the age of 10. On his head was a red and black sweatband. He was wearing dark green striped t-shirt and blue shorts. On his feet were black and red sneakers.

"So then I take it that its time for Ken to begin his journey right Mary?" Mary nodded. "Yes, it is Blue. In fact he was already up and waiting at the door dressed and ready go." Blue chuckled. "Is that so? Well then Ken are you ready to choose your starter." Ken shook his head. "Actually Professor if you didn't mind I would actually like to wait for everyone else to get here."

"Professor!?" A lab assistant ran up to the Professor in question with a troubled look on her face. "There's a problem with Larvitar. It's getting into another fight." Blue sighed in exasperation. "Oh no, I am very sorry about this Ken but I have to go and handle this."

The Professor ran off with the assistant leaving behind a very confused Ken.

Meanwhile in the rock like environment of the lab, a Larvitar was staring down a lone Graveler. The two of them were in battle ready stances. Larvitar made the first move by slamming its foot into the ground cause two small chunks of rock to fly up into the air. Then it grabbed both of them from the air and threw them as hard as he could at the Graveler.

The Graveler simply smacked both of the rocks out of the air and charged at the Larvitar. Larvitar charged right back at the Graveler. When the two of them were within combat range the Graveler tried to hit Larvitar with a Brick Break but the Larvitar managed to dodge the attack.

The Larvitar tried using a Bite attack on Graveler but it didn't even make him flinch. Graveler grabbed Larvitar and threw him away from him and then started using Rollout. Larvitar was able to jump out of the way of the first attack, but on the second round he wasn't fast enough and got hit full on. He was thrown into the air by the attack.

The Graveler managed to turn around and make itself jump in the air and hit Larvitar with another Rollout that was more powerful than the others. It sent Larvitar flying into a giant rock. Larvitar could barely manage to get itself back up. The Graveler was heading towards him full force ready to end it when it felt it's momentum instantly stop.

Larvitar was surprised to see who had saved it from anymore injuries. What had stopped the Graveler was a giant tortoise like monster with two cannon like blasters coming out of the top of its shell. "Great job Blastoise. You still got it don't you." "BLASTOISE!" Blue chuckled in amusement. "Well then I think it's time to end this silly feud please use Hydro Pump." The Blastoise brought both of its cannons down and blasted the Graveler point blank with two powerful jets of water. The Graveler was sent skidding across the ground and when it came to a stop it was knocked out cold.

"Nice work Blastoise return." Blue held out Blastoise's Pokeball and a red beam of light enveloped Blastoise turning it back into light and returning it to the pokeball. Blue returned the pokeball back to his pocket and then looked back at the Larvitar.

"Now Larvitar I have told you time and time again to try and get along with the rest of the pokemon here but you always seem to find a way to get into another fight." Larvitar just simply looked at the ground. Blue sighed but then smiled when an idea came to mind. "You know Larvitar if it makes you feel any better, Ken is here."

Upon hearing the boy's name Larvitar's eyes widened in excitement and giant smile graced its face. "He said that he would like to see you. So what do you say?" Larvitar nodded its head and rushed over towards the door. Blue chuckled as he watched the tiny pokemon.

Ken meanwhile was currently sitting criss-crossed on the floor of the lab waiting for the professor to return. He was extremely happy though when he recognized a familiar pokemon cry. The door to the main part of the lab opened up and Larvitar came rushing out with Professor Blue in tow.

"Larvitar!" Ken yelled. Larvitar ran towards Ken and jumped into his arms. Ken hugged the little pokemon with all his might. Blue smiled at the interaction between the two. He could remember the day that Ken had first met Larvitar.

 _Flashback_

 _Ken was walking towards the entrance of the lab with his mom right beside him. He was very excited about visiting the lab. Although he wished that his mother would have let him come alone._

 _As he neared the entrance his heart started to beat faster and faster from the anticipation. He finally reached the door and went to open it but he felt a little hesitant at first._

 _"Go on dear." He heard his Mother say. He reached for the handle, gripped it, and turned it. Finally opening the door he walked into the building. As entered he saw the professor standing with three other figures. Ones that he knew very well._

 _One of them was a boy with brown hair that went to his neck. He was wearing a light green jacket and the same shorts as Ken. He was wearing blush greenish sneakers. "Man it took you long enough Ken. We've been waiting for you to get here."_

 _"Come on Jake it didn't take that long." The girl who said this had light bluish hair. She was wearing a blue hoodie and brown shorts. She had brown sandals on her feet._

 _"Yea, Maria is right and besides you don't have any room to talk. How many times have we all had to wait on you hmm?" This girl had hair the same color as Ken's. She was wearing a bright red tank top and orange wind pants. On her feet were blue sneakers._

 _"Oh come on Jill, that was only a couple of times." said Jake. Jill only rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yea right, If a couple time almost overtime we do something."_

 _Maria simply chuckled. "Now who's exaggerating Jill?"_

 _Ken smiled at how all of his friends interacted. "Yeah sorry about the wait guys."_

 _Professor Oak gave a little cough to catch everyone's attention. "Well then now that everyone is here are we ready to start the tour."_

 _Everyone gave out a big "YEA!" as their response. With that the professor beckoned for them to follow and without delay the group of kids followed. The professor lead the kids towards the environmental rooms of the lab first._

 _The kids were fascinated with all the different pokemon that they saw. When they reached the rock environment though they were greeted with a very surprising sight. A lone Larvitar was trying to fight off a group of Sandshrew and looked like it was on its last legs._

 _The professor was about to head towards the door when Ken came rushing past. He ran into the rock area and yelled at the Sandshrew. "Hey you guys knock it off!" The Sandshrew quickly turned around in surprise at the new voice. The Larvitar looked straight at Ken, looking just as surprised as the Sandshrew. "It seems a little cowardly to gang up on someone like that, don't you think!?" Ken ran into the middle of the big group and stood in front of Larvitar. "If you wanna keep it up you're gonna have to get through me."_

 _The Sandshrew looked at one another contemplating the idea. Larvitar could only stand there dumbfounded by the humans bravery. Deep down though it knew that this was its own problem and the human shouldn't have to be harmed because of it. Larvitar nudged Ken's leg indicating for him to move out of the way._

 _Ken looked down to see Larvitar staring up at him with a determined look on it's face. Ken had no idea what was going on but he knew that the Larvitar wanted to fight his own battles. however before either of them could do anything the Sandshrew had already lunged at Ken. Luckily they were blasted out of the air by a Hydro Pump._

 _Ken was standing there stunned by the sudden attack. He looked over to where the blast had came from to see a Blastoise standing straight up with both of its cannons aimed straight at the Sandshrew. "Thank you Blastoise. I can handle it from here." The professor walked out from behind the Blastoise with a ball in hand._

 _The Blastoise gave a confirming nod while the professor returned him into the pokeball. Ken was still rattled from the experience and fell to ground tiredly on his butt and let out a huge sigh. "Thanks Professor, I thought I was gonna get maimed there." The Larvitar watched the human with curiosity. Had this human really had been scared the entire time._

 _"Your welcome Ken, but next time please try and stay with the group instead of rushing off like that." The professor then looked at Larvitar. "As for you, I am hoping that scuffle that you were in was because they were attacking you first and not because you were trying to yet again initiate another fight, right?"_

 _Upon hearing this Ken's eyes widened. "Fight, again, wait…..what?"_

 _Larvitar only looked down in shame, and tried to avoid looking at Blue and Ken. The professor only sighed. "I should've known." The professor simply looked over at Ken. "Ken i'm so sorry that you got caught in the middle of one of Larvitar's fights." Ken was still trying to comprehend what the professor said when the other three kids came rushing in._

 _"Dude that was nuts! You almost got mauled! Are you ok!?" These and many other questions were thrown at Ken in rapid succession. "Guys! Guys! I'm alright. A little surprised and stunned, but alright." He couldn't help but chuckle a little from hearing his friends all sigh in relief at the exact same time._

 _"Now then professor, what do you mean by fights?" The professor sighed. "Well Ken this Larvitar for some reason likes to start random fights for no reason. Sometimes a pokemon will be minding its own business, doing absolutely nothing wrong and Larvitar will somehow find a way to start a fight with said pokemon."_

 _"Wow sounds like a really big troublemaker." Maria said. "I don't know Maria maybe it's just looking for some attention." Jill said. "Well if you ask me, I'd say its trying to prove something." The three kids turned to look at Ken with surprise._

 _"Really?" they all asked._

 _"Well yeah, I mean I remember when I used to run into anything I could to prove I was the toughest kid around. I can still feel the headaches. Maybe Larvitar wants to prove that its not just some weak pokemon, and that it can actually fend for itself."_

 _Everyone just stood in silence at Ken's explanation. "That's actually a pretty logical reason." Maria said._  
 _Ken nodded. and walked over towards the Larvitar. "Am I right Larvitar?" The Larvitar looked towards the ground and reluctantly nodded. Kai chuckled. "I thought so. You know Larvitar I kinda think you are pretty tough already." Larvitar seemed very surprised to hear this. It replied back with a questioning "Lar?" Ken smiled and nodded. "Yea, any trainer who had you would be very lucky." Larvitar couldn't help but blush a little at the praise._

 _Blue watched the two of them interact and suddenly an idea came to him._

 _"Hey Ken I have an idea. If it's not too much of a bother why don't you come and visit Larvitar sometime?" I know Larvitar would probably enjoy that wouldn't you Larvitar?"_

 _Larvitar didn't want to admit it, but he did kinda enjoy the human's company so he nodded. Ken smiled back at Blue. "You know what professor I think I will."_

 _End of Flashback_  
After that day the two of them became closer and closer each time Ken visited. Sometimes the professor would find the two of them training like trainer and pokemon. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard the entrance to his lab opening.

"Hey sorry we're late." He looked over to see Jake, Maria and Jill walking in. "We would've been here sooner but Jake here decided to sleep in." Maria said. "It also didn't help that Maria took forever to get ready." added Jill.

"Hey, it's always better to be prepared. Today is the day that we finally become full fledged trainers. We have to be ready for the next stage that we are about to enter." Jill smiled at her friend's determination. "Ok, Ok, I get it. There is nothing wrong with being prepared, but maybe you shouldn't have brought so many clothes."

Maria blushed in embarrassment. Jake just laughed at her. Ken watched his friends, but then remembered there was another reason that he had came here. "Everyone, there's something I need to tell you."

Mary heard her son, and knew what was about to come. Everyone looked at Ken waiting for him to speak. Ken closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm moving to a different region."

"WHAT!?" his friends screamed "Lar!?" Larvitar said. Ken looked down to see Larvitar's face. It broke Ken's heart. "My mom got a great job offer in Kalos so we are moving there." Larvitar couldn't believe it. The only human that he felt he could trust was going to leave. He didn't want it to be true.

Tears started to well up in Larvitar's eyes. All of a sudden Larvitar broke free from Ken's grasp and ran off. "Wait! Larvitar come back!" Ken ran after him. Mary was about to follow but the professor held out his hand to stop her. "Don't worry Mary, I'll handle this." The professor walked in the direction that the two of them had went.

Ken was still running to find out where the little pokemon had went. He stopped in the middle of a hallway trying to catch his breath whenever he heard something that sounded like crying. He quickly identified which room the crying was coming and ran into it.

What he found made him want to drop to his knees and cry. Larvitar was in the corner curled up into a ball crying. Ken slowly walked over towards him, trying his best not to make to much noise. "L-Larvitar?"

Said pokemon stopped crying and just sat there unresponsive. Ken tried to take another step but was surprised whenever Larvitar suddenly got back up on its feet. "Look I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't know that…" He was suddenly interrupted whenever Larvitar turned around roared its name at Kai. "TAR! Lar! Larvi! Tar!" The pokemon continued to scream at Ken and he just stood there and took it. Finally Larvitar screamed its name one last time as loud as it could. After that, he began to breath heavily from all of the yelling it had just done.  
Ken knew that Larvitar was mad at him. He wanted to make it right, but he had no idea how. He slowly shuffled over towards Larvitar, who looked like he was ready to attack at any moment. Then faster than Larvitar could react he grabbed him into a hug. Larvitar wanted to bite Ken to make him stop but was stopped from doing so whenever he felt something wet run down his back. "I'm sorry." Those two words were quietly whispered but they were heard loud and clear Larvitar.

After that all the anger drained from him and was replaced with severe sadness. Larvitar let the tears fall and sobbed into Ken's shoulder. "I am so sorry Larvitar. I wish that I could make it up to you."

"Well maybe there is Ken." The two of them stopped crying and looked over to see Blue standing in the doorway. "What? W-what do you mean professor." Blue smiled down at the pair. "Well I was thinking since you and Larvitar get along so well…" Suddenly Ken realized what the professor was implying. "Professor are you saying…?"

Blue nodded. "Ken how would you like to take Larvitar with you as your starter."

Both Larvitar and Ken couldn't believe what had just came out of the professor's mouth. "Wha…What did you just say?" Ken asked.

"I said why don't you take Larvitar with you. I've been observing you two for awhile and I think you two would make great partners." The professor walked over and knelt in front of the two of them. "You two have true potential together. I just know that you and Larvitar's bond will become even stronger with this new step. So I decided that instead of giving you a normal starter or in your case make you wait until you get to Kalos to get a starter,why not have you start your Pokemon adventure with Larvitar."

Ken and Larvitar looked each other in the eyes. As the information started to sink in, a smile started to form on both of their faces. Suddenly the two of them were back to crying, except these tears were tears of great joy.

"D-Did you hear t-that Larvitar?" Ken said. "You can c-come with me. I-Isn't that great." The little pokemon replied with a happy "LAR!" as it continued to cry with happiness.

Blue decided that it would be best to wait for the two of them to get it all out so he sat down and waited for the duo to calm down.

Meanwhile in the main lab room

The three children and Mary were waiting for the professor to return. Jake decided to break the silence. "Man this really sucks." Maria nudged him with her elbow. "Shush, you aren't the only one being affected by this. I bet Larvitar's taking it the hardest out of all."

Jill nodded. "Yea, I feel so bad for the little guy. Ken was his best friend in the whole world and now he's moving. I don't know what he'll do."

The group heard the sound of the door opening and saw Blue walking in with Larvitar and Ken in tow. What surprised them though was the giant grin plastered on both Ken and Larvitar's faces.

The three kids slowly looked at each other and then back at Ken. "Hey Ken, um you mind explaining why you look so happy?"

As soon as Ken was done telling his friends the situation they all were extremely happy with the news. "Well alright man, looks you got the lucky end of the stick. I would've killed to have a Larvitar as my starter."

Maria sighed at her friend's statement as Jill giggled. "I'm so happy for you two." Jill said. She leaned down and looked Larvitar. "Hey Larvitar, I hope you two become even better friends as you travel, and please don't start any unnecessary fighting. Ok?" Larvitar happily nodded it's head, ignoring the last part that she had said.

"Well even though were gonna be in different regions, you'd better work hard to become champion." Maria said. Ken nodded his head. "Yea, you don't have to worry about that."

Mary walked over and looked leaned down to look Larvitar in the eyes. "Hello there Larvitar, I'm sorry if the news before had upset you. I knew that you and Ken were very good friends…" Before she could continue she was interrupted by a little paw touching her head. She looked to see Larvitar giving her a bright smile. "Lar!" This little gesture caused Mary to tear up a little and she scooped the little pokemon up and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Welcome to the family Larvitar." She said. Larvitar nuzzled itself into her chest and gave a content purr in return. Ken smiled at the two of them, content that his mother was ok with Larvitar coming with them.

The professor gave a little cough to get everyone's attention. "Well then, now that we got all the sadness out of the way, what do you three say about getting your new starters?"

"YEA!" was the reply from Jill, Maria and Jake. The professor smiled and motioned for the three of them to follow. He stopped in front of a table with three pokeballs sitting on top of it. "Now then before you choose I think it would be best if I introduce you to them first."

He grabbed the first pokeball and threw it up in the air. It opened up and a burst of light came out of it landing to the right of the professor. the morphed into a green dinosaur like creature with a bulb on its back. "Bulbasaur!" The three kids looked at the creature with confusion and excitement in their eyes.

"First up we have the grass and poison type Bulbasaur. It's a good choice for beginners who want to have a balanced pokemon to start their journey with. If you are looking to catch a lot of pokemon during your journey, Bulbasaur is also a good choice." The professor leaned down and patted Bulbasaur earning a happy growl from the little Pokemon.

The professor grabbed the second ball and threw it up in the air. Like the first one a light came out and morphed into another pokemon, except this one was a blue turtle with an orange shell standing on its hind legs. "Squirtle!"

"Second is Squirtle the water type pokemon. This pokemon is very defensive in nature, but it still has a pretty good offense as well. I'm sure you all remember just how strong Blastoise was."

The kids all nodded their heads. They remembered how said pokemon managed to take out three pokemon in one fell swoop.

The professor took the final ball and like the other two threw it up into the air. The figure that came out this time was a orange salamander standing in an upright position. A bright flame was burning on its tail. "Charmander!"

"Finally you have the fire type Charmander. This pokemon has the best offense out of all the starters and is a good choice for those who like to attack head on. However make sure to keep its tail away from any kind of water or else a tragedy will arise."

The three kids nodded their heads in agreement. "Now then who's going to choose first?" the professor asked. Jill, Maria and Jake looked at each other. "Rock Paper Scissors?" Maria asked.  
The other two nodded their heads. They all jumped back and got into the stance. "Rock, Paper Scissors SHOOT!" They all threw their respective hands. Jill and Maria both came up with paper while Jake threw scissors. "ALL RIGHT!" The two girls sighed at their loss.

The professor chuckled at the kids. "Well looks like you are up first Jake. Go ahead and choose your starter." Jake walked up and looked at all the starters. "Hmm lets see…" He scanned the starters very carefully, making sure that the one that he picked would be his ideal partner. While he was thinking, Bulbasaur slowly walked up towards him.

It gave a little cry which startled Jake, causing him to jump. He looked down to see the little pokemon was staring up at him with a smile. The two continued to stare at each other and then suddenly Jake knew what starter he wanted. He picked up Bulbasaur and turned towards the professor.

"Professor, I know who my starter is." He held Bulbasaur out to the professor. "It's this little guy right here." The pokemon gave a happy little cry, apparently happy with its owner. The professor nodded. "Very well then, take good care of Bulbasaur Jake."

Jake smiled and turned Bulbasaur around to look at it. "Hey there Bulbasaur, I hope we become great friends. I just know we'll be great partners." Bulbasaur nodded and gave out agreeing cry.

The professor turned around and looked at Jill and Maria. "Now then which of you two is next?"

They both looked at each other. "Maria how about you go next. I don't mind going last." Jill said. Maria nodded. "Okay then. Thanks Jill."

Maria's choice wasn't a hard one. She quickly walked up to Charmander and picked him up, surprising Squirtle. "I'm choosing Charmander as my starter professor." The professor smiled at her choice. "Ok then Maria, as I said to Jake, please take good care of Charmander."

She nodded and looked Charmander in the eyes. "Charmander, lets both try and reach for the top together. What do ya say." Charmander cried out with joy, glad that the trainer that chose it was so determined to become the best.

Blue smiled and looked over towards Jill. "Well Jill looks like there is only one choice left." He glanced over at Squirtle to see it retracted into its shell. He sweat dropped at this. "Well I guess Squirtle took this a little harder than I thought."

He was surprised to see Jill walk over towards the shell and kneel down in front of it. "Hello Squirtle, um I'm sorry that you were chosen last, but I'd just like to say that I am very glad to have you as my starter. To be honest, I really hoped that Jake and Maria wouldn't choose you so I could. I just hope that you'll accept me as your trainer."

She waited a couple of seconds and was very surprised when Squirtle suddenly emerged from its shell and jumped into her arms with a happy cry. She laughed as the pokemon nuzzled her cheek. She held out Squirtle and like Jake and Maria looked it in the eyes. "Thank you so much Squirtle, I promise that I'll become a super strong trainer that you'll be proud to call as a partner."

With that the professor walked over to another table and picked up a couple of devices. "Well then, now that you three have your pokemon, you are going to need these." He handed each of the three kids a device. "These are your Pokedexes. They will help you on your journey by recording the data of any pokemon you encounter."

They each observed them with a sense of wonder. They were all excited to finally be starting their journey. The professor looked at Ken. "I've decided that since you'll be starting your journey Kalos, I would let Professor Sycamore give you your Pokedex."

He nodded. "That sounds reasonable." The professor walked towards Mary. "So Mary, when are you both scheduled to move."

"Tomorrow morning, the movers will be coming by to take all the stuff later today. To be honest, I never expected to be taking an extra person with us though. I sure hope the airport will let Larvitar come on the plane." The professor laughed. "Don't worry Mary. I'll call the airport ahead of time and take care of it."

While the two adults were the others were conversing with their own pokemon. All of a sudden Jake came up with an idea. "Hey guys!" Everyone turned their attention over to Jake. "Why don't we all have a Pokemon battle real quick!? You know, so we can get the hang of it!"

The professor smiled. "That is a wonderful idea Jake." The two girls nodded in agreement. "Yea, lets do this." Maria said. "I know I'm just a beginner but I promise to try my hardest." Jill said.

Ken wasn't so sure about it though. "Um…" He looked down to see Larvitar staring at him. His eyes were full with determination. With that Ken nodded his head and looked back up at the rest of his friends. "Ok then, I'm in."

"Now if you will all follow me, I have a place where you can all have your pokemon battles in peace." Everyone followed the professor as he lead them into a wide open space. "This area should suffice now which one of you will be going first."

They all nodded. Now that they had the arena, they just needed to decide who would be battling. "How about me and Jill go after Jake and Ken battle? That sound good Jake?" Maria asked.

He nodded. "Yea, no problems with that. How about you Ken?" He nodded as well. "That sounds good." The professor nodded. " Well ok then, Jake, Ken, if you would take your positions."

The two trainers nodded and they each proceeded to move to an opposite side of the room. When they reached their respective spots they turned to look at each other. Both of them were filled with determination, planning on holding nothing back.

"Well then are both of the challengers ready?" The professor asked. "Yea!" "Yes." The professor nodded. "Alright, then let the match, BEGIN!" The professor threw his hand down signaling the start of the battle.

"Ok Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Said pokemon rushed into the battlefield ready to go.

"Come on Larvitar, lets go!" Larvitar also ran out into the battlefield.

With both trainers' pokemon ready to battle it was all up to who was going to make the first move. "Ok Bulbasaur lets start this off with a Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged forward ready to hit Larvitar with all its might. "Dodge Larvitar!" Larvitar maneuvered out of the way of the attack.  
"Now lets hit him with a Bite!" Larvitar bared its teeth and ran forward to attack Bulbasaur. "Meet him head on Bulbasaur! Tackle!" Bulbasaur ran forward with all its might. The two pokemon met in the middle of the battlefield. Bulbasaur had head butted Larvitar straight in the gut causing it to exhale sharply, but it stood firm and managed to bite down on Bulbasaur's back.

The grass type cried out in pain from the sharpness of Larvitar's teeth. "Oh no Bulbasaur!" Ken smiled. "Alright Larvitar! Now pick up Bulbasaur and throw him." Larvitar released Bulbasaur from its jaws and proceeded to pick the pokemon up. It struggled a bit but eventually Bulbasaur was flailing above his head. Next, Larvitar reared back and threw Bulbasaur with all its might.

It landed hard on the ground and rolled in front of its trainer. "Bulbasaur are you ok!?" Bulbasaur painfully managed to get back up. "Can you still battle?" Jake asked. It gave an affirmative cry. "Alright then, lets go then. Lets see if you know this move. Use Vine Whip!" Luckily for Jake, Bulbasaur did. Thin green vines came out of Bulbasaur's back. They then propelled themselves at Larvitar.  
Ken was surprised at the speed the vines were moving at. "Dodge It!" Larvitar tried to move out of the way, but the vines were to fast to dodge. He was hit head on with the grass type move, which proved to be super-effective. "Larvitar!" Larvitar was sent skidding from the attack. "All right Bulbasaur, keep up the Vine Whips!" Bulbasaur complied and proceeded to hit Larvitar with a barrage of Vine Whips.

Larvitar moved its arms in front of it to try and guard from the attacks, but the hits were doing serious damage. Maria and Jill watched the barrage on the poor pokemon. "If Ken doesn't do something quick, he's gonna lose." Maria said.

Ken was thinking as hard as he could. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Larvitar grab on to the vines!" Larvitar nodded and waited for the right moment to strike. When the vines were within reach, he reached out and managed to grab both of the vines with its hands. This surprised both Bulbasaur and Jake.

"What!?" Jake screamed.

Ken smiled and proceeded with the rest of the plan. "Now use Bite on the vines!" Larvitar then bit down on the vines holding them firmly in its mouth. Bulbasaur screamed out in pain. "Ah, Bulbasaur reel your vines back in!" Bulbasaur tried to but Larvitar wouldn't let it happen. "Nice try Jake but don't underestimate Larvitar's strength. Now Larvitar lets hit him hard with a Rock Throw!" Larvitar smashed its hands into the ground and pulled out two fragments of the arena. It took aim and threw the stones with all its might. The stones hit their target straight in the head, dazing Bulbasaur a bit.

Ken smiled. "Ok Larvitar lets wrap this up, go ahead and pull Bulbasaur in so we can deliver the final blow!" Larvitar nodded and grabbed onto the vines in its mouth. After releasing the vines from his mouth he began to slowly pull in the dazed Pokemon. Bulbasaur tried its best to resist, but Larvitar was just to strong. Jake was panicking, he had to do something quick or else he was going to lose.

"Oh no! What should I do? What should I do? WHAT! SHOULD! I! DO!?" Bulbasaur was almost within striking range. In the heat of the moment Jake screamed out a random command. "BULBASAUR, POISON POWDER!" Yet again, Jake was lucky enough to say another move that Bulbasaur knew. Bulbasaur aimed its bulb at Larvitar and sprayed it point blank with a poisonous cloud. This surprised Larvitar causing it to momentarily let go of Bulbasaurs vines.

"Ah, oh no, Larvitar!" Jake sighed out in relief. "Good job Bulbasaur. Now lets reel those vines back in." Bulbasaur nodded and proceeded to retract its vines. However, the action was stopped with a paw suddenly lunging out of the poison cloud and grabbing one of the vines. This surprised everyone in the arena.

"What?" The poison cloud started to disperse to reveal Larvitar standing with the vine in its hand. It was surrounded with a reddish aura. It had its head down and had the effects of poison coursing through it body. It then reared its head back and let out a tremendous cry, causing the entire group to cover their ears.

All of a sudden, Larvitar grabbed the vine and pulled it with all its might causing Bulbasaur to hurtle towards him. He clenched his fist and reared it back ready to strike. Next, its fist became coated in a reddish glow that became brighter and brighter with each second. The professor gasped. "Is that…?"

As soon as Bulbasaur was close enough, Larvitar let its fist fly. It made a direct hit with Bulbasaur's face sending the pokemon flying. Time seemed to slow down as everyone watched the pokemon fly through the air. "Wow." Ken quietly whispered. He managed to recover from the shock and issue another move. "Larvitar lets end this with Rock Throw!"

Larvitar took both its hands and slammed them into the ground it then proceeded to pick up a giant piece of stone instead of two small ones. It ran and jumped straight at soon as Larvitar was above the grass type, it gave a giant heave and threw the stone as hard is it could. The stone hit Bulbasaur and continued to propel itself to the ground. It collided with the floor and cause a giant dust cloud.

The entire arena grew silent as they waited for the dust to clear. When it did, it revealed pieces of the floor everywhere and a knocked out Bulbasaur in a tiny crater. "Bulbasaur is unable to battle!" Blue pointed towards Ken's side. "The winner is Ken!"

A smile slowly formed on Ken's face. "ALRIGHT!" He ran over towards Larvitar and quickly scooped up the pokemon into a hug. He jumped around and laughed with joy and excitement. Jake walked over and picked up the fallen Bulbasaur. "Don't worry Bulbasaur, you did great." The Bulbasaur gave a sad and tired cry.

The professor walked over towards Jake. "Jake you did a wonderful job, but you did make one mistake that costed you the battle." "Really, what?" "You used a status move on Larvitar, therefore activating its ability Guts."

This confused Jake even more. "Guts?" Blue nodded his head. "Yes, Guts is an ability that doubles a pokemon's physical strength whenever it is inflicted with a status such as poison, burn, paralysis, etc." Jake eyes widened in surprise at such an ability. The look on Jake's face caused the professor to simply laugh.

Ken and Larvitar were still celebrating whenever the professor coughed to get their attentions. "Well done Ken. You and Larvitar did wonderful out there, and it seems that Larvitar managed to learn a very special move as well." Ken was confused but then remembered the attack that Larvitar had used that sent Bulbasaur flying. "Oh yeah, professor, what was that move?"

"It is a move called Rock Smash. It's a fighting type move that normally can only be learned with a special device or with very rigorous training. Seems like Larvitar was doing some special training while you were gone." Ken eyes sparkled with wonder. He looked at Larvitar. "Wow that's amazing Larvitar, I didn't know you were working so hard."  
Larvitar smiled weakly at Ken before the effects of the poison started to taking effect again. Ken gasped at purple bolts running across Larvitar's body. The professor saw this and pulled out a small container. "Here Ken give Larvitar this Antidote. It should get rid of all of the poison."

Ken took the Antidote and sprayed Larvitar. Slowly but surely, Larvitar started to get better. Ken sighed in relief and smiled at Blue. "Thanks professor." The Professor smiled back at Ken then looked at Maria and Jill. "Well then are you two ready." The two of them nodded.

With that the two started their battle which ended in Maria winning due to Jill's hesitation during the battle. The professor told Jill that she shouldn't worry so much and just have fun and be sure of herself. Jill took these words to heart and she said that no matter what she would get better.

The professor told Maria that she did amazing. He said that she had wonderful future ahead of her as a trainer if she continued to train hard. She smiled and said that she would continue to work hard and become the very best.

After the professor healed everyone's pokemon, they stayed and talked for a bit and played with their pokemon. It started to get late though and everyone went their separate ways.

Ken and his friends stopped in the middle of the road to each of their houses. "Well, I guess this is it." Kai said.

They all nodded. Jake walked up and grabbed Ken into a headlock. "See ya later man, you'd better do good over there you hear me?" Ken laughed awkwardly. "Alright, Alright I will."

Jill stepped up next. She looked like she was about to cry. "I-I really hope that you don't forget about us. I just know that you and Larvitar will…w-will…" She all of a sudden put her head into her hands and started to cry. Ken smiled sympathetically at his friend. She wiped her eyes and tried to calm down. "I-I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I just couldn't help it."  
Ken giggled and put his hand and offered her a handshake. "It's ok Jill, I hope that you become a great trainer. Just believe in yourself and I know you can do it." She wiped her eyes one last time, nodded, and shook Ken's hand. "Yea, I promise."

Finally Maria stepped up. "I'm glad that you and me became friends Ken." Ken nodded. "Me too." "Just remember this!" She suddenly declared. She thrusted her fist out in front of her. "I'm gonna become the best trainer ever. Next time you hear of me, I'll be champion of the Kanto region! I'll be expecting the same from you. You got that!" Ken was surprised at first but a look of determination planted itself on his face. He nodded. "Yeah, don't worry." He gave her a fist bump and with that the four friends went their separate ways.

The next day Ken was on his way to the Kanto airport, leaving his friends behind but hoping to make new ones where he was going. He was unsure at first but he looked at the sleeping Larvitar that was lying in his lap and smiled. He had nothing to worry about. With Larvitar by his side, he knew that he would be able to fulfill his dreams. To be the very best, like no one ever was.

 **Well guys thats the end of the prologue I'd put more here but I literally have to do this fast so see ya.**


	2. Updates and Apology

**Hey there guys it's me her with some updates. First off I just wanna apologize for being so late on updating these stories. I have been completely swamped with school and work and haven't been getting home till 10 p.m. I know that is not an excuse though and from now on I swear to try and update my stories whenever I have the time to do so. Now then time fir some updates.**

 **Update #1-So this one will be priority number 1. So I went back and read the first couple of chapters of Keldeo and the Destiny of Veron and um, I literally cringed so hard at how bad the grammar was and how I started the story basis. I wanna say sorry to the ones who had to go and read those chapters and couldn't make it through. I think I was maybe 16 or 15 when I started KATDOV. So I've decided to go back and revise some chapters so the new readers can actually enjoy the story.**

 **Update #2-I have decided that I want to make another new story. This one will be a RWBY Story with four OCS of my own, they follow all of the guide rules whenever it comes to making OCs but just in case I'll go back and review them just in case. However I am having trouble with one thing, when should the story take place. That is why I am letting you guys decide. What would you all like to see. Would you like to read a story before Team RWBY had been formed and have a completely new story, or would you rather have my characters go through the original storyline of RWBY up to where it is right now? I'll try and set up a poll on my profile. It'll be up by the time you see this. If it's not someone please message me about it and I'll try and fix it.**

 **Update #3-So you all know about my 3rd story, Pokemon New Dreams. Well I think that I may decide to put that story on Hiatus or possibly cancel it. I really don't want to, but it hasn't been as popular as my other two stories and so far it has been receiving zero views for a couple of weeks. So I might end up deleting it in the future.**

 **Update #4-I think that it is time that I got a couple of beta readers to help me out with my grammar. It has definitely improved but I need to make sure that I am doing well when it comes to grammar. So if there is anybody out there that is willing to become a beta reader for my stories please message me.**

 **Welp that is all of the updates that I have to say. Once again let me just say sorry for the late updates. I'll see you all once again once another update pops up.**


End file.
